Pahlawanku, Terimakasih
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Special fict untuk hari Pahlawan. Hetalia fanfic pertama. Male!OCIndonesia dan Fem!OCIndonesia. Indonesia twins! Summary inside. Read and Review! Jangan di-flame, please!


Pahlawanku, Terima Kasih

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia

* * *

><p>Summary: Special fic untuk memperingati hari Pahlawan. America yang sangat menyukai semua hal tentang HERO, mulai bertanya-tanya pada Nation-tan lain soal kriteria pahlawan mereka dan siapa yang paling mereka anggap pahlawan di negara mereka. Kembar Indonesia adalah Nation-tan (tidak) beruntung untuk yang pertama diwawancarai oleh negara adidaya ini. Kira-kira mereka akan jawab apa ya? MaleOC!Indonesia and FemOC!Indonesia<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>

**MaleOC!Indonesia - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma FemOC!Indonesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma (gara-gara Author tidak bisa memutuskan gendernya maunya yang mana jadinya kembar deh [PLAK!]**

**My first APH fic ever~ So... Berbaik hatilah dengan saya dan jangan flame... DAN REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Kata yang paling disukai oleh America adalah HERO, yang artinya pahlawan. Sungguh kata yang benar-benar tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya, walau banyak orang tidak setuju dengan hal ini. Ah, mereka cuma terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, dalam hati mereka pasti mengakui dia itu HERO! Dia itu jadi HERO karena dia itu America! Negara terkuat di dunia!<p>

Untuk America, seorang hero itu harus kuat, pemberani, menjunjung tinggi keadilan, dan wajahnya enak dipandang! Seperti Superman... Batman... Wonder Woman... Captain America! Mereka semua keren! Superhero America memang yang paling hebat!

Tapi America jadi penasaran, superhero itu pasti beda-beda tiap negara... Kira-kira superhero dan pahlawan mereka seperti apa ya?

Ah! Bagaimana kalau HERO menanyakan yang lain soal pahlawan mereka? Pasti seru tuh!

"Tapi pahlawan-pahlawanku tetap no. 1! HAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

* * *

><p><strong>DOK DOK DOK<strong>

Pagi-pagi buta, kedua penerus kerajaan Majapahit, Kerajaan Sriwijaya, Kerajaan Singosari, Kerajaan Pajajaran dan kerajaan tua lainnya di Nusantara, alias kedua kembar personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia itu telah terbangun oleh suara keras sesorang yang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu.

Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma, personifikasi laki-laki dari Indonesia, lebih akrab dipanggil Indo, masih memakai kaos oblong dan celana kedodoran. Tak lupa rambut acak-acakan. Ada apa ini? Dia baru tidur selama... Astaga! Baru 3 jam! Siapa yang berani membangunkannya! Dia sudah kelelahan untuk mengurus masalah Freeport di Papua... Mengurusi arena untuk SEA GAMES... Lalu tadi malam, menjemput para TKI yang overstay di Arab... Pas pulang kena macet lagi...

Benar-benar cari mati nih yang gedor-gedor pintu...

Sambil menggerutu, Indo keluar dari kasurnya yang empuk dan selimutnya yang nyaman dan berjalan lunglai ke pintu. Dengan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya yang sedang menguap lebar, satu tangan memutar kenop pintu. Di depannya, saudari kembarnya, sang personifikasi perempuan Indonesia, Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma, lebih dikenal sebagai Nesia, juga membuka pintu pada saat yang sama dengannya. Nesia rambutnya acak-acakan dan memakai daster. Mata coklatnya memandangnya sendu.

"...Siapa pagi-pagi begini..." tanya Nesia memijit kepalanya yang pening karena semalam suntuk mengerjakan paperwork untuk moratorium dan di depan laptop berjam-jam. Indo hanya mengangkat bahu.

**DOK DOK DOK**

"Haduh..! Berisik! Benar-benar deh!"

**DOK DOK DOK**

"Argh!" Indo mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal.

"Aku buat kopi dulu deh...," kata Nesia lembut melihat kembarannya mulai naik darah. Untuk mood Indo yang seperti ini... Kopi luwak pahit... Dan kopi Toraja buat dirinya... Dengan lunglai, Zamrud Khatulistiwa itu berjalan menuju dapur. Zamrud Khatulistiwa yang satunya lagi berjalan cepat-cepat ke pintu, memasang wajah masam agar siapa pun yang menggedor-gedor pintu langsung menyadari salahnya.

**KLEK**

_"Hahahahaha! HERO sudah tiba!"_

Wajah Indo langsung bertambah masam melihat sang personifikasi Negeri Paman Sam berdiri di teras rumahnya, terlihat fresh dan bersemangat. Tuhan Yang Maha Penyayang... Sabarkanlah hatinya ini...

_"America... Tahukah kau jam berapa sekarang ini?"_

_"Jam 8 malam!"_

_"Jam 8 malam kepalamu! Sekarang jam 5 pagi di Indonesia!," _kata Indo lantang, sudah terlalu capek untuk berteriak. America hanya tersenyum polos padanya.

_"Oh begitu ya? Aku tidur terus dalam pesawat jadi tidak capek sampai sini! Ah! Rambut kamu berantakan tuh!" _America hendak menyentuh kepala Indo tapi dihentikan oleh laki-laki Melayu itu sebelum jarinya dapat menyentuh kedua ahogenya, Sabang dan Merauke.

_"Kalau kau sentuh ahogeku, akan kukirim pasukan ke Nantucketmu," _ancam Indo berbahaya. America hanya tertawa_._

_"Pasukanmu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" _Indo tersenyum bengis dan wajahnya menjadi gelap. Matanya bercahaya berbahaya.

_"Aku tak pernah bilang pasukan yang kukirim itu manusia."_

_"Eh?" _kata America bloon ketika bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar perkataan Indo.

Laki-laki Melayu itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

* * *

><p>Indo, Nesia dan America duduk dalam diam di ruang tamu Kembar Indonesia ini. Satu-satunya suara yang bisa didengar adalah suara Indo dan Nesia menyeruput kopi.<p>

_"Jadi, ada perlu apa kamu kesini, America?"_ tanya Indo dengan tenang dan ramah setelah meminum kopinya. Disebelahnya, Nesia menghela napas lega setelah menghirup kopinya. America sweatdrop melihat perubahan watak Indo yang 180 derajat setelah mendapat kopinya.

_"Aku datang kesini untuk tanya sesuatu,_" kata Amerika seraya mengeluarkan note padnya. _"Aku mau tanya soal pahlawan di Indonesia!_" Indo dan Nesia saling berpandangan.

"_Kamu mau tanya apa tentang pahlawan kami, America_?" Nesia buka mulut untuk pertama kalinya.

_"Banyak! Um… Seperti… Apa di Indonesia ada superhero?"_

"_Superhero ya…"_ Indo mangut-mangut, "_Superhero di Indonesia yang paling terkenal itu Gundala Putera Petir, Godam Manusia Besi, Aquanus, Pangeran Mllar, Caroq, Kalong, Sembrani, Zantoro dan Merpati.._."

_"Oh… Mereka kedengaran keren, tapi superheroku tetap yang paling hebat! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Indo dan Nesia hanya bisa sweatdrop. Orang ini yang bertanya, dia malah bangga sendiri.

_"Aku mau mandi dulu ya. Baru masak sarapan. America mau sarapan apa? Biar nanti kucoba buatkan," _kata Nesia seraya berdiri.

_"AKU MAU BURGER!"_

"_Baiklah, nasi goreng_," kata Nesia ngeloyor pergi.

"_Eeeeeh~ Aku maunya burger! Indo!_" America berpaling pada Indo yang dengan tentram (?) menghirup kopinya.

"_America_…," katanya dengan nada seperti berbicara dengan anak kecil, "_Di Indonesia- Ah, tidak. Di belahan dunia mana pun, hanya kamu satu-satunya yang makan burger sebagai sarapan."_

"_Tapi burgerkan enak_!" teriak America untuk membela makanan favoritnya.

_"Aku tahu, America. Tapi tidak lazim disini. Nah, minumlah kopimu. Keburu dingin. Nanti tidak enak."_

America mengangkat cangkir kopi dan menempelkan bibirnya di pinggir cangkir dan…

**"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ng… Aku mau tanya lagi<em>…" bisik America lirih. Lidahnya masih terasa sakit gara-gara kopinya yang panas. Bagaimana Indo dan Nesia bisa tahan ya? Augh, sekarang Indo dengan santai menyeruput kopinya. "_Ng… Menurutmu, siapa yang pantas disebut sebagai pahlawan_?"

Indo memandangnya dengan mata yang teduh dan menaruh cangkir kopinya di meja.

_"America. Sekarang berapa umurmu?"_

_"Eh? Umurku?"_ America menghitung cepat,_ "Umurku sudah 235 tahun!"_

_"Berarti beda 1426 tahun denganku dong…"_

_"Wahahahaha! Kamu tua sekali, Indo!"_

Indo menghiraukan. "_Berapa lama kamu dijajah England_?"

_"Ng… 170 tahun! Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Soalnya aku dijajah selama 400 tahun lebih. Karena itu, aku dan Nesia lebih tua darimu dan punya lebih banyak pengalaman."_

_"Tapi kamu tidak maju-maju tuh."_

Indo kembali menghiraukan."_Maksudku, pengalaman hidup. Pernahkah kau mendengar 'Hormatilah yang lebih tua darimu?'"_

"_Tapi lebih tua belum tentu lebih baik."_

_"Memang tapi tolong dengarkan… Kamu adalah negara yang paling pertama untuk merdeka… Adakah kau berpikir kenapa kamu yang paling cepat merdeka?"_

_"Karena aku hero?"_

_"Karena kamu orang kulit putih."_

Aaah… Amerika mengerti. Ini pasti soal rasisme zaman dulu.

_"Sementara itu, orang kulit putih memandang rendah semua orang. Orang Asia, orang Afrika, orang Melayu… Kalian tidak terlalu terikat dengan budaya, tidak seperti kami. Makanya cepat maju… Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaan kami saat itu? Tertekan setiap hari. Harus terus mengalah… Hanya bisa menahannya dalam hati… Bahkan kami terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya dan mulai berpikir kalau memang sudah ditakdirkan bagi kami untuk diperbudak, saking terbiasanya."_

_"Tapi tidak bagi pahlawan-pahlawan kami. Mereka berani untuk membela diri, untuk melepaskan diri dari kebiasaan dan penjajahan. Mereka pribadi-pribadi yang berani dan cakap. Merekalah yang mengobarkan api semangat dalam hati kami. Walau pada akhirnya kami kalah pun dan banyak yang dibunuh atau diasingkan, api itu dilanjutkan kepada anak-anak kami. Terus dipelihara dalam diri mereka dan ketika tiba waktunya, api itu akan berkobar bersama-sama. Jadi bagiku, seorang pahlawan itu… Seseorang yang berani untuk mengobarkan api semangat dirinya dan orang lain demi sesuatu yang sama-sama berharga bagi semua orang… Dan rela berkorban untuk itu… Api yang takkan pernah padam..."_

America mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "_Jadi siapa menurutmu yang paling bisa mengobarkan api semangat itu?_"

_"Bung Tomo. Dialah yang menyalakan api semangat kami untuk melindungi kemerdekaan yang akhirnya telah kami dapatkan dari para penjajah."_

_"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku!"_

"_Hm_…" Negeri Bambu Runcing itu menyeruput kopinya, "_Tak lama setelah proklamasi kemerdekaan kami, pasukan England datang ke negara kami untuk melucuti senjata-senjata Japan, membebaskan tahanan perang oleh Japan dan memulangkan tentara-tentara Jepang. Pada saat yang sama, mereka hendak membantu Netherlands, penjajah kami yang paling lama, untuk mengembalikan kami pada Netherlands. Sekalian membuat markas baru untuk Sekutu."_

_"Ah! Kurang ajar sekali, Iggy! Padahal kamu sudah susah-susah merdeka!"_

_"Begitulah. Klimaksnya, ada orang Belanda yang tanpa izin menurunkan bendera merah putih dan justru menaikkan bendera Belanda di sebuah hotel. Lantas rakyat tidak terima dan berusaha untuk menurunkan bendera Belanda. Sebelum terjadi keributan, militer Indonesia yang kebetulan ada di tempat langsng berusaha untuk berunding dengan orang Belanda tersebut untuk menaikkan kembali bendera Indonesia. Mereka menolak, terjadi keributan yang akhirnya berujung pada kematian orang Belanda itu. Apalagi ada seorang Brigadir Inggris yang terbunuh antara baku tembak..." _Indo berhenti untuk menyeruput kopinnya, "_Pihak Inggris marah dan yah... Perlawanan terjadi..."_

"_Lalu? Lalu?_" kata America tidak sabar.

_"Seorang petinggi militer England yang ada di Indonesia memberikan kami ultimatum agar semua anggota militer dan pemimpinnya untuk menyerahkan senjata dan menyerahkan diri dengan tangan terangkat tinggi pada tanggal 10 November 1945. Kami tidak mengindahkannya dan pasukan England menyerang kota Surabaya. Inilah pertempuran terbesar dan terberat dalam sejarah revolusi nasional Indonesia atas lambang melawan kolonialisme. Juga pertempuran pertama kami untuk mempertahankan kemerdekaan."_

America menelan ludah.

_"England mengerahkan serangan berskala besar. 30.000 infanteri, pesawat terbang, tank, kapal perang, granat... Sebenarnya kami kalah dalam persenjataan dan apa boleh buat, lebih banyak orang yang tewas di pihak kami... Sekitar 16.000 orang... Pihak Inggris menyangka penyerangan hanya akan butuh waktu 3 hari tapi berkat Bung Tomo dan para tokoh-tokoh agama, pertempuran menjadi 3 minggu..."_

_**"3 MINGGU?" **_teriak America kaget. Dia tahu betapa hebatnya persenjataan England waktu itu dan Indonesia bisa bertahan selama 3 minggu dengan persenjataan minim? Ckckckckck... Benar kata orang... Indo dan Nesia itu jagonya gerilya... Senjata boleh sedikit dan tak kuat tapi yang penting ada akal. Mungkin dia bisa minta diajari cara perang gerilya oleh mereka berdua... Lumayan buat perang di Asia Tengah...

_"Pidato Bung Tomo menggerakkan hati semua orang dan membuat semua orang tetap bersemangat dalam melawan Inggris dan para tokoh agama meminjamkan santren atau tempat mereka sebagai milisi pertahanan... Semua orang terlibat dalam pertempuran itu... Perang yang dasyhat itu terjadi pada tanggal 10 November. Karena itu, di Indonesia 10 November itu ditetapkan sebagai Hari Pahlawan...," _selesai Indo dengan sebuah senyum hangat di wajahnya.

_"Wah..." _America mengangguk-angguk kagum. _"Kalian hebat sekali ya ternyata! Kalau berperang!"_

_"Terima kasih, America," _balas Indo lembut.

_"Indo~! America~! Sarapan sudah siap~"_

Indo dan America beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur. Mata biru America memandang punggung Indo yang berjalan didepannya. Tiba-tiba Indo terlihat sangat kurus, kotor dan lemah... Dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya dan darah mengucur dari kepalanya... Tapi tangannya tetap menggenggam erat sebuah bambu runcing yang telah bewarna merah oleh darah...

"America?"

HAH

Indo dan Nesia memandangnya heran. America diam sebentar sebelum menyadari kalau dia tadi melamun. "_Aku tidak apa-apa..." _Keduanya memandangnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum dengan mata teduh.

* * *

><p>Di meja makan telah dihidangkan nasi goreng, ayam goreng, sayur-mayur, dan tempe. Aroma makanan yang semerbak mencapai hidung America yang langsung berair mulutnya. Nesia melepas apronnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi, diikuti oleh Indo dan America. Tanpa aba-aba, America langsung menyendok nasi goreng dan mengambil lauk pauk seenaknya.<p>

_"WOW! ENAK!" _Mata biru America berbinar-binar. _"Kenapa kalian tak pernah bilang kalau kalian bisa masak makanan seenak ini?"_

_"Memangnya kenapa, America?"_

_"Biar aku bisa minta kalian masak buat aku terus!"_

_"..."_

_'Makanya kami gak bilang...'_

_"Oh ya, Nesia... Menurut kamu, yang pantas disebut pahlawan itu orang seperti apa?"_

Nesia yang menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya langsung berhenti. Kedua matanya yang besar memandang mata biru America.

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu tanyakan hal itu, America?"_

_"Oh! Aku sedang tertarik dengan pahlawan yang ada di negara lain dan aku pilih negara kalian yang pertama!"_

_"Ooh..." _Nesia mengangguk mengerti. Dia diam sebentar sebelum mulai berbicara, _"Dulu, negara ini sangat patriarkis... Perempuan tidak punya kebebasan... Apalagi budaya kami yang cukup... Tegas..." _Nesia terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, _"Dari dulu... Sampai sekarang... Aku melihat perempuan Indonesia dinikahkan dalam usia sangat mudah... Dijadikan selir... Diceraikan begitu saja... Disuruh kerja rodi... Diperjual belikan... Tidak diberi pendidikan... Begitu banyak kepahitan untuk wanita di Indonesia..."_

Indo mengunyah makanannya dalam diam.

_"Tapi... Wanita itu... Ketika mencintai seseorang... Dia akan lakukan apa saja untuknya... Apa saja..." _Nesia melirik Indo, matanya hangat. _"Walau tahu kalau dirinya akan disakiti... Atau mungkin mati... Tapi... Ketika seorang wanita- Ah, tidak... Ketika seseorang mencintai orang lain dengan segenap hati... Semuanya akan dia hadang... Semuanya akan dia lewati... Demi seseorang yang beharga itu bahagia... Dan ketika seseorang yang begitu beharga itu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia... Semuanya... Semuanya terasa ringan... Dan pantas untuk dilakukan... Semuanya... Lunas dengan kebahagiaan mereka..." _

_"Setiap hari aku melihat orang-orang seperti itu... Orang tua yang membanting tulang demi anak dan keluarga... Anak yang tetap tinggal dengan orangtua untuk mengurus mereka... Seseorang yang rela menukar apa saja demi kekasihnya... Seseorang yang memberi uang terakhirnya demi pengamen... Tidak peduli ke tangan siapa uang itu jatuh... Aku tidak tahu begaimana mengatakan ini padamu, America, tapi yang pasti... Hanya dengan cinta dan kepedulian... Seseorang akan menjadi seorang pahlawan dalam arti sebenarnya... Ketika seseorang melakukan sesuatu dengan hati tulus kepada seseorang atau sesuatu yang benar-benar dia anggap tak ada gantinya dan tidak mengharapkan apa pun sebagai upah..." _Nesia tersenyum lembut.

_"Bagiku... Bagiku, orang-orang seperti itu sudah lebih dari pahlawan..."_

_'Ketika seseorang berusaha dengan tulus demi seseorang atau sesuatu yang ia percayai dan tidak mengharapkan bayaran, dia sudah lebih dari pahlawan...' _kata America dalam hati, mengulang perkataan Nesia. _"Tapi... Kalau itu untuk sesuatu yang jahat bagaimana?" _

"Hm..." Nesia tampak berpikir keras, _"Aku tak tahu tapi mungkin... Karena kita semua pada akhirnya tidak bisa sendiriankan?"_

America mengangguk-angguk. Hero juga tak mungkin bisa hidup sendiri...

_"Siapa pahlawan yang paling kamu sukai, Nesia?"_

_"...Entahlah... Ada banyak sekali pahlawan... Aku tak bisa memilih... Aku sayang dan berutang budi pada mereka semua... Bukankah kamu juga sangat menyayangi pahlawan-pahlawan yang telah berjuang untukmu? Seperti para prajurit yang mendapatkan kemerdekaanmu?"_

_"...Iya...," _kata America tersenyum, mengingat jerih payah mereka untuk memerdekakan dirinya.

_"Kalau begitu... England juga seperti pahlawan untukmukan, America?" _kata Indo yang mengambil nasi lagi.

"UGH!" America tersedak begitu mendengar Indo berkata begitu, _"Kenapa kamu pikir Iggy itu seperti pahlawan untukku? Jelas-jelas aku lebih kuat darinya!" _bantahnya lantang. Indo dan Nesia tersenyum padanya seperti sedang meladeni anak kecil.

_"Siapa yang membesarkanmu sampai kuat dan sehat seperti ini, America?" _tanya Indo sambil mengelus-elus kepala America. _"Bukankah I-gi-ri-chu~?" _Indo menyeringai Nation-tan pirang itu. America langsung memerah wajahnya.

_"Tahu darimana kamu soal itu!" _

Nesia tersenyum geli, _"Kami tahu dari England sendiri, America~ Dia cerita sendiri pada kami. Imut sekali membayangkanmu versi chibi dan berteriak-teriak 'Igirichu~"_

_"Hentikan!" _teriak America yang malu berat.

_"Ahahaha! Aku sudah bisa bayangkan kamu sekecil ini," _Indo merendahkan tangannya sampai 60 centi dari lantai, _"Dan merengek pada England seperti anak kecil pada umumnya! Pantas England sering gemas denganmu!"_

_"HENTIKAN!" _Malunya America sudah tak tertahankan.

Indo dan Nesia akhirnya tertawa, membuat America makin gondok.

* * *

><p><em>"NGROOOOK~"<em>

"Walah... Pada akhirnya America kena jetlag juga ya...," kata Indo yang hanya bisa sweat drop melihat negara adikuasa yang ambruk di sofa mereka. Mengoroknya keras sekali... Seperti Prussia...

"Yah, biarkan saja, Indo. Dia itu bukan seseorang yang sempurna...," kata Nesia yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Nation-tan satu ini. "Tak ada yang benar-benar sempurna..."

"Hm... Tapi... Gara-gara America... Aku jadi ingat kalau hari ini hari Pahlawan... Saking sibuknya aku sampai lupa dengan hari special ini... Benar-benar memalukan...," bisik Indo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan. Bibirnya tertarik dan senyum miris menghiasi wajahnya yang lembut. "Aku sudah... mengkhianati para pahlawan kita... Semua orang yang memperjuangkan kita... Benar-benar... Memalukan..."

Tubuhnya yang ramping dan lemah karena bencana yang terus merundung mereka berdua terhempas ke sofa. Wajah Indo pucat pasi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Nesia duduk di sampingnya.

"Pahlawan yang paling kusukai...," bisik Nesia lembut, "adalah orang yang paling kusayang didunia ini... Dia itu... anak laki-laki yang telah kukenal sejak lahir dan tumbuh bersama-sama... Ditemukan oleh Ayah Majapahit... Bersama Ibu Sriwijaya membesarkan kami... dan dijaga oleh kerajaan-kerajaan lain... Lalu bersama-sama bertemu Bang China... Bang India... Bang Pakistan... Bang Yemen... Kami menjual rempah-rempah dan mereka mengajarkan dan memberi banyak hal... Kami juga bersama-sama mengunjungi seorang anak laki-laki bernama Yolngu yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Australia... Dia langsung menjadi sahabat kami berdua... Saat-saat yang menyenangkan..."

Indo melirik Nesia yang sekarang bersandar pada sofa dan menutup mata.

"Lalu ketika para pendahulu kita satu per satu jatuh dan menghilang... Anak itu tetap disisiku dan menjagaku... Dan ketika orang putih pertama datang dan mulau menjajah kami... Dia tetap bertahan dan berusaha melindungiku dari Portugal... Lalu Spain... Anak itu tetap bersamaku... Walau satu per satu raja kami yang terjerat oleh para orang kulit putih..."

Indo menegakkan punggungnya.

"Ketika Netherlands menjajah kami... Lama sekali dia menjajah... Anak laki-laki itu terus-menerus menjagaku agar tidak diapa-apakan lolicon itu... Ketika ada pemberontakan... Anak laki-laki itu akan berada di garis depan... Dengan senjata seadanya dan tekad yang sangat teguh... Dia berjuang untuk mengalahkan para penjajah... Dan ketika kembali, dia akan memelukku erat dan menangis untuk mereka yang telah gugur demi kami berdua... Padahal masih kecil tapi sudah menanggung beban begitu besar..."

Nesia bersandar pada bahu Indo.

"Setelah ratusan tahun lewat... Akhirnya kami tumbuh remaja dan kami mengenal yang namanya nasionalisme... Semua orang mulai bersatu... Lalu Japan datang... Walau dia amat kejam saat itu... Laki-laki baik ini tetap tegar... Dan ketika ada kekosongan kekuasaan... Dia, aku, dan orang-orang hebat lainnya segera menyambar kesempatan itu dan akhirnya... Akhirnya...," Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Nesia, "Ketika aku mendengar proklamasi... Aku tahu... Kalau kami berdua dan semua orang telah merdeka..."

Setetes air mata juga jatuh dari pelupuk mata Indo.

"Walau setelahnya para orang kulit putih itu kembali untuk menjajah kami lagi... Para pemuda bangsa semuanya bersatu untuk mengusir mereka... Akhirnya aku diizinkan oleh laki-laki bodoh ini untuk ikut berperang...," Nesia tersenyum kecil, "Kami berdua bahu-membahu untuk menjaga kemerdekaan lalu bahu-membahu menjadikan negara ini negara yang hebat. Walau ada banyak rintangan, orang ini selalu sabar dan tersenyum..."

Nesia duduk tegak dan menatap mata Indo dalam-dalam.

"Kamu... Walau kamu ini polos, overprotektif, emosinya sering memuncak, sering tidak jelas, gampang ditipu... Kamu selalu menjaga kami semua, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk negara ini, selalu sabar dengan pemerintah... Kamu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil... Memaksa untuk terlihat sehat walau kamu babak belur... Tapi... Kamu selalu lembut padaku dan yang lain. Kamu benar-benar tulus... Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa menjadi terlihat sangat keren... Walau langsung jadi biasa saja karena selalu gegabah..."

Indo menatap Nesia.

"Indo... Kamu adalah orang yang paling kusayang... Kamu adalah kakakku, sahabatku... Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu... Kamu adalah..."

Nesia tersenyum lembut kepada kakandanya.

"Pahlawanku."

Indah. Senyuman adindanya ini indah tak terperikan. Hatinya langsung terasa ringan. Air mata Indo meleleh dan dia langsung memeluk erat saudari kembarnya itu. Adiknya yang begitu special... Bunga yang sangat ia sayangi... Zamrud Khatulistiwa yang selalu dia lindungi... Sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang hebat...

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, Abang Satria... Seperti namamu... Kamu sudah menjadi satria pelindungku, dan kamu sangat hebat... Aku sayang kamu..."

"Dan bunga yang selama ini telah kujaga... Sudah mekar dengan sangat indah rupanya... Dan sudah bisa melindungi dirinya dengan duri... Puspa..."

Mereka terus berpelukan selama beberapa menit sebelum Nesia memisahkan dirinya. Dia tersenyum hangat.

"Aku sudah siapkan hadiah untukmu," katanya sambil merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sehelai ikat kepala merah putih, "Aku tahu kalau ini takkan bisa menggantikan ikat kepalamu zaman perang dulu... Tapi lihatlah..." Dia membuka lipatan ikat kepala itu dan mendekatkannya pada wajah Indo.

**_Gantungkan cita-citamu setinggi langit_**

**_Cinta dan doaku akan selalu bersamamu_**

Kalimat pertama dijahit dengan benang putih pada bagian merah ikat kepala sementara kalimat yang satunya lagi dijahit dengan benang merah pada bagian ikat kepala warna putih. Air mata Indo lagi-lagi meleleh saking terharunya.

"...Terima kasih...," ucap Negeri Bambu Runcing itu sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau kamu sudah mekar seindah ini... Mungkin aku sudah tidak perlu menjagaku lagi..."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Indo. Kamu paranoid kalau sudah mengenai aku. Aku masih ingat kalau minggu lalu kamu menghajar habis-habisan France..."

"Katak sialan itu pantas menerimanya! Lagipula, dengan ini, aku sudah memutuskan!" Indo tiba-tiba berdiri tegak dan mengikatkan ikat kepala itu disekeliling kepalanya. Dia berbalik menghadap Nesia dan berkacak pinggang. Matany berbinar-binar (karena masih ada air mata juga) dan tersenyum tegas dan percaya diri.

"Akan kucarikan kau pria baik-baik untuk jadi suamimu!"

...

...

...

...

...

"SOAL BEGITUAN HARUSNYA AKU YANG MEMUTUSKAN, INDO!" Suara Nesia melengkin dan memenuhi rumah itu.

"ZAMAN SEKARANG SUSAH CARI LAKI-LAKI SEBAIK..." Indo berhenti, berpikir cepat untuk mencari Nation-tan cowok yang baik-baik.

"Sebaik apa?" tanya Nesia dengan nada menantang.

"Sebaik... Sebaik Sweden! Diakan baik sekali pada istrinya, Finland!"

"Finland itu laki-laki."

"Tak jadi soal! Sweden itu sudah sangat peduli dan protektif dengan Finland, meladeni Sealand, merawat anjing! Juga meladeni Denmark! Itu sudah sangat hebat!"

* * *

><p>Nun jauh di Eropa Utara, seorang laki-laki bernama Berwald bersin saat membawa Hanatamago jalan-jalan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tapi akukan juga berhak memutuskan! Bagaimana kalau aku maunya America?"<p>

_**JLEB**_

Indo bagaikan mendapat serangan jantung dini, "KAMU MAU DENGAN NATION-TAN PECICILAN INI!" teriaknya menunjuk America yang mulai bangun.

"Itukan perumpamaan! Aku biasa saja dengan America!"

"Jadi kamu sudah punya seseorang yang kamu sukai?"

...

...

...

Wajah Nesia memerah parah.

NA! Benar saja! Nesia sudah suka orang!

"Siapa yang kamu sukai, Nesia?" tanya Indo yang tiba-tiba lembut padahal tadi teriak-teriak. Nesia malu-malu menatapnya. "Siapa, dik?"

"..."

"Apa?"

"Rahasia! WEK!" Nesia menjulurkan ludah dan kabur ke pintu.

"NESIA! BALIK! KAMU BELUM JAWAB!"

BLAM

...

...

...

...

...

"Hah..." Indo terduduk di sofa. America yang sudah bangun dan menyaksikan semua itu menatapnya.

_"Aku tahu kalau tadi itu sentimental tapi... Tadi kalian ngomongin apa sih?"_

Indo berpaling pada America dan memberinya tatapan menilai.

_"Soal Nesia menikah denganmu," _jawabnya pendek dengan tatapan sinis.

Wajah America langsung semerah tomat kesukaan Romano, "HAH?"

* * *

><p><em>THE END<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk para pemuda-pemudi yang telah gugur dalam medan perang demi negara ini...<strong>

**Untuk para pemuda-mudi yang tengah berjuang demi negara ini sekarang...**

**Untuk semua orang yang berusaha untuk membuat hidup orang yang disayangi menjadi lebih baik...**

**Kalianlah pahlawan**

**Terima kasih atas pengorbanan kalian**

**Tuhan Yang Maha Penyayang memperhatikan dan memberkati kalian**

**Selamat Hari Pahlawan**


End file.
